Cat-astrophic
by risefromshadows
Summary: Things my cat does. / Mainly Bumblebee


**Yo! This is a birthday present for my friend (and ****_senpai_**** ;D) TigerLilly22. Go congratulate her!**

* * *

Icy wind rattled on the windows of Beacon Academy, the occasional howling giving more than a few students the creeps every once in a while. If you looked outside you could see pairs of two or three huddled closely together, hurriedly walking between the buildings and back into the warmth while others were having outright snowball fights, even though their resources were scarce.

It was winter in Vale and the students who had not gone back home during the holidays were trying to make the most out of their free time.

A certain redhead and her ice queen of a partner were among the few who participated in the snowball fight in the courtyard of the school, neither minding the cold much.

"Weiss, no fair! Stop using Dust!" Ruby shouted from behind her wall of ice, throwing a badly aimed snowball at the heiress - who clearly had the upper hand in their game.

"It's not my fault your semblance can't keep up with me." She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow and threw her own ball up and down a few times, appearing more than a little cocky. "Come on, _leader_, come out from behind your little barricade and face me head-on."

"Never! You're cheating!"

The heiress let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, for heaven's sake…" She reached into the pouch on her back, pulled out a small vial filled with shimmering white Dust and poured some of it over the snowball in her hand. "Just so you know," She said with a voice that appeared more mirthful than Ruby deemed safe. "I am not responsible for whatever happens next."

The last thing she saw before the protective barrier exploded into thousands of pieces was a mop of reddish hair peeking out from one side of the wall, most likely trying to ascertain what the other girl was talking about. But by then Weiss had long thrown her enhanced snowball at her with more speed than should be possible, the force of the impact shattering her younger teammate's dreams of victory in less than a second.

The heiress's lips curved up into a mischievous smile before she moved in the direction of the pile of snow. She noticed a hand sticking out in one place and bent down, gripping it tightly before pulling her partner back up. She had to hold back a laugh when she saw Ruby's expression once she had shaken her head free of the snow. "I win."

Ruby just gripped her hand tighter and dragged her back towards their room, grumbling a few incomprehensible words on the way.

* * *

On the inside of the academy's walls, the other two members of Team RWBY were sitting on a small couch by the fireplace of the first years' common room.

Blake was leaning with her back against the armrest, engrossed in a book as usual, whereas her blonde counterpart occupied the other half of the couch, dozing in and out of consciousness.

Whenever Yang managed to keep her eyes open for more than a few seconds, she locked her gaze on the small cat ears atop her partner's head which twitched with every foreign sound that reached them. Ever since the secret of her Faunus heritage had been revealed, the blonde had been wondering just how many traits Blake actually shared with a cat, not only including the visible ones. She had those extremely cat-like eyes which were a unique amber color Yang had never seen before. Those eyes allowed her so see clearly in the dark, but then again night vision was something all Faunus possessed, so it wasn't exactly special.

It must have been close to midnight when Yang opened her eyes once more, still drowsy after the short nap she had been fighting for a few hours, and found herself staring straight into those amber orbs she often found herself thinking about.

She was about to ask Blake why she was looking at her so intently, when she noticed that the other girl was in the process of laying her book on the coffee table right next to them, never once breaking eye contact.

Next thing she knew Blake was beginning to move forward, slowly coming in her direction. Yang had no idea what was going on, so she kept sitting in her spot, watching as her girlfriend was getting closer and closer until she felt soft hands on her ankles.

"Blake, what are you-" She didn't even get to finish the sentence before the Faunus pulled her legs to straighten them out on the couch. Yang quickly changed her position so she wouldn't fall off, still unaware of what was going on.

Her question was answered just a moment later when Blake got back into motion and proceeded to crawl on top of her legs, lie down and curl up on the spot, no longer facing her.

Yang stared down at her with a puzzled expression, blinking slowly. "Blake?"

"You're warm…" Was the only reply she got.

"Well, you're _heavy_." She reached out with one hand and began flicking a finger at one of the girl's non-human ears, earning a low rumbling sound in return. "Are you… are you _purring_?" She asked, incredulous expression in place. That certainly was new.

"Mhmm…"

Yang went from teasing the girl's ears to actually scratching them at the base which led to Blake relaxing completely in her lap and the purring intensifying. This continued for another five minutes with Yang absentmindedly staring into the fire, until the ears began to twitch. She barely managed to get her hand out of harm's way before Blake's own shot up, trying to grab and scratch it.

"What the hell!" Yang watched as Blake's head turned in her direction slowly, her expression sheepish.

"You're too good at this… I got a bit excited." She rolled her eyes at Yang's raised eyebrow. "It's a cat thing, just go with it."

The blonde sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Try to keep your impulses in check next time, okay?" She couldn't help but smile at the grin she received in return.

They went back to their room not much later, finding both Weiss and Ruby asleep in the heiress's bed, the latter having wrapped a protective arm over her partner's waist.

"Aww, they're so cute." Yang whispered while making her way up to her bed. She hadn't even bothered changing out of her pajamas that morning, so she wrapped herself in her blanket right away whilst Blake went to their bathroom and took a quick shower.

When she came back, the slight snoring coming from her side of the room indicated to her that her partner had already fallen asleep. "Typical." She eyed her own bed for a moment before deciding to change her routine for once and gracefully lifted herself up onto the bunk above hers, careful not to accidentally land on top of her girlfriend and crush her in the process. She crawled up to the pillow on all fours and curled up right next to Yang's head.

* * *

The next morning it took Yang, always the late riser, almost two minutes to actually notice the weight on her face in her drowsy state. She lazily blinked open her eyes, trying to adjust to the light in the room and glanced down, just to find an arm blocking her view. She somehow managed to look to her right without turning her head too much and came face to face with a still sleeping Blake. She raised an arm to get the Faunus's off her face, placing it on her stomach instead. "Since when are _you_ the one to sneak into _my_ bed?" She wasn't sure if her voice had woken the other girl up or if it was a subconscious reaction, but either way Blake ended up scooting closer to her, the arm around her waist tightening as she buried her face in the crook of the blonde's neck. "Guess it's not time to get up yet…"

The next time she woke, Yang only found an empty, cold spot next to her. She reluctantly got out of bed and changed into her usual combat clothes before making her way down to the cafeteria where she found her teammates and the members of Team JNPR chatting away. Well, at least Ruby and Nora were.

"Have you guys seen Blake?" She sat down next to her sister and began nibbling one of the girl's cookies which earned her a slight glare in return.

Weiss was the one to answer. "She was already gone before I woke up." She held a hand out in front of her, inspecting her nails. "She probably went out for a training session. You slackers should follow her example."

"Hmm…" Yang quickly finished her cookie and ruffled Ruby's hair. "I'll go check what she's up to. See you guys later!"

* * *

She had hoped to find her girlfriend quickly, but no such luck. Yang had been wandering the school grounds for more than half an hour already, but the brunette was seemingly nowhere to be found. "Come on, kitten. You've got to be somewhere…"

Just as she rounded the next corner, her ears picked up on what sounded like a distressed cat. She increased her pace, following the sound and soon ended up in front of a large tree close to a cliff which led down to the wooded part of the region. Ruby probably would have never let her live down the dumbfounded expression her face was sporting in that moment, if she had seen it. "Blake… what…"

Yang found herself staring up at one of the highest branches of the tree on which her girlfriend was sitting. Or rather which she was _clinging to_.

"Yang!" Okay, she thought. She might have mistaken Blake's whining for that of an actual cat from a distance. She better not tell her that. "Yang! Help me!"

The blonde continued looking up at the other girl and crossed her arms. "What are you doing? How did you even get up there?"

"There was a bird and… I wanted to…" Yang could even tell from a few feet away that Blake's cheeks were flaring up, and it wasn't because of the icy wind that blowed furiously around them. "Get me down from here!"

She sighed. "Alright, let me just…"

Walking a few steps back, Yang took a run-up and jumped once she was only a few feet away from the tree. She landed about halfway to the first branch and carefully climbed up the rest until she could comfortably stand without fear of falling right back down. She tilted her head back to check how far she still had to go, but an idea popped into her head before she could continue her ascend.

"Hey Blake?" She asked. "How about you jump down from there?"

"Are you _insane_?" That answer sounded a lot like a hiss and Yang chuckled despite herself.

"I'll catch you." She purposefully changed her footing so that she could still stand securely on the thick branch, but no longer felt the need to hold onto something with her hands. She held open her arms. "Come on, I promise not to drop you!"

Blake eyed her warily, but ultimately loosened her death grip on the branch a little, closed her eyes and let herself fall forward, deciding to trust her girlfriend.

Yang, true to her word, caught the falling girl without problem. All that training with Ember Celica sure had shown some positive results. That, however, didn't stop her from losing her footing.

The two girls shared a look of pure horror before tumbling straight to the ground. Fortunately for them, their impact was slightly cushioned by a few inches of snow around the base of the tree, but Yang still took the brunt of it and landed on her back with Blake on top of her.

The blonde exhaled slowly through clenched teeth and opened an eye to look up at the Faunus. "You okay?"

Blake smiled at her teammate and leaned down to put their foreheads together. "Somehow." She brought their lips together in a short kiss before scrambling off her and getting up. She held out a hand which Yang gladly took to heave herself up. "Thank you, Yang."

The blonde grimaced slightly, because really - her back was killing her, but managed to transform it into a small smile anyway. "You're welcome. Just don't go climbing any trees again anytime soon." She laced their fingers together and began walking back to their dorm, intent not to go too fast and further hurt herself in the process.

She could have sworn she heard Blake mumble something along the lines of "I really wanted to get you that bird though…".

* * *

"Blake, it's just water!"

"No!"

Yang let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed her girlfriend's waist from behind. "You're covered in dirt, get your ass in the tub!"

"Make me!"

She smirked. "Well, if you put it so nicely, how can I refuse?" She summed up all the strength she had left after this long day and lifted a now struggling Blake up to carry her in the direction of the tub.

"Yang, put me down! I swear to-" The Faunus stiffened the second her feet touched the water.

The blonde laughed and decided to pull an 'all or nothing' and dropped Blake into the bathtub, the water splashing everywhere. Weiss would have a blast when she found out. However, she had not expected her girlfriend to get back out so quickly, basically fleeing, so the following collision was bound to happen.

Blake was frantically trying to get back to safety and had not paid attention to Yang's location, so she ended up slamming into her full force, her nails digging into the blonde's back, likely leaving scratch marks there.

They ended up falling backward and the last thing Yang saw before her head hit the ground was Blake's scared expression, her eyes more cat-like than she had ever seen them.

* * *

Yang woke with a start, heart hammering in her chest. She frantically looked around the dimly lit room and tried to orient herself, a hand unwittingly moving to the back of her head. She was still seated on the couch in the common room, but the fire was close to dying out. She must have been asleep for a while. "Just a dream, huh…" She averted her gaze from the barely flickering flames and turned to look at her girlfriend instead who had lowered her book a little when she had noticed Yang moving.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Blake asked, eyebrow raised.

Yang studied the girl in front of her for a few seconds, trying to make sure that nothing was out of the ordinary. No claws or slitted eyes. Perfect. She smiled slightly. "Blake… just… don't ever change, okay?"

The Faunus narrowed her eyes for a moment before returning her attention back to her book. "… sure?"

* * *

**... all of these are things my cat has done before. I didn't ****_fall_**** down the tree, but she at least left some scratch marks on my back when she used it as a quick escape route instead of staying on my shoulder.**

**Merry Christmas, you guys!**


End file.
